GreenSwan (AU&OOC)
by mephistophel
Summary: Emma organise un weekend à Vegas avec Regina, Zelena (Rumple ne l'a pas tuée), Belle, Ruby et Mary-Margaret pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Regina. Au cours de leur séjour, Zelena et Emma se rapprochent et finissent par tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. (Pur flirt et sexe, pas de scénario, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character)


Emma avait décidé de fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Regina à Las Vegas et bien que cette dernière ne fusse pas vraiment enchantée, elle avait laissé la blonde s'occuper de toute l'organisation.  
>"Regina" cria-t'elle en frappant à la porte de toute ses forces.<br>"Bon sang Emma t'as envie d'ameuter tout le quartier ?!" s'exclama Regina en ouvrant la porte.  
>"Tu ne venais pas ..." se défendit la blonde.<br>"Ca fait à peine deux secondes que t'as frappé"  
>Regina lanca un regard noir à la blonde. Elle s'entendait mieux avec Emma ces dernier temps mais elle était vraiment horripilante parfois. Regina jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde.<br>Snow, Ruby, Belle, et Zelena se tenait à quelques mètres derrière elle. Snow sortait de sa grossesse et n'avait pas l'air ravie du tout de se trouver là et Belle lançait des regards assassins à Zelena à qui elle n'avait probablement pas pardonné ses frasques avec Rumple. Zelena quant à elle, affichait une mine renfrognée et une moue boudeuse.  
>Seule Ruby semblait enthousiaste, comme à son habitude.<br>Regina saisit Emma par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur.  
>"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter Zelena ?"<br>Emma regarda ses pieds, puis lança un regard d'excuse a la brune.  
>"Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mise de côté. Elle a assez souffert tu sais ..."<br>Regina sourit et se radoucit. C'était vraiment très gentil de la part d'Emma.

"Ne te détrompes pas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle vienne c'est ma sœur. Mais Belle ... ? Enfin bon, aller en route, et plus de surprises comme ça ok ?"

Dans la voiture, personne ne décoinçait un mot. Emma conduisait, Regina envoyait des textos à Robin, Ruby avait mis ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, Snow dormait, épuisée à force d'être réveillée la nuit par le bébé, et Zelena et Belle boudaient chacune dans leur coin. L'atmosphère était tendue et la tension était palpable. Emma tapotait nerveusement le volant, et n'y tenant plus, elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et se retourna.  
>«Bon j'en ai assez! explosa-t'elle, réveillant Snow en sursaut. Maintenant Belle et Zelena vous allez enterrez la hache de guerre, et toi Mary-Margaret, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme une mamie et t'amuser ! C'est le weekend de Regina bon sang ! Donc on va prendre du bon temps comme une bande de copines normales, on va draguer, boire et faire la fête, point final. »<p>

"Zelena ? Ça va ? Tu es toute ... Pâle"  
>Emma s'inquiétait réellement pour la jeune femme qui avait l'air vraiment très mal en point.<br>"Je ... Non, ça va" articula-t'elle.

Les 6 femmes avaient pris place dans l'avion. Emma s'était assise entre Zelena et Regina. Mary-Margaret, Belle et Ruby étaient assises un peu plus loin devant.  
>"Tu es sûre? Insista la blonde. Tu ... Tu n'as jamais pris l'avion pas vrai?"<br>Zelena secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
>"Tu as peur?" Emma posa sa main sur celle de Zelena. La rouquine tressaillit. C'était vraiment agréable, cette chaleur humaine qui se mêlait à la sienne et remplissait tout son corps, réchauffant son coeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la blonde lui inspirait beaucoup de confiance et d'affection, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer à elle-même. Zelena tenait à son image de garce, froide et insensible. Cette fois pourtant, elle décida d'être franche,<br>"Je suis terrifiée..." murmura-t'elle.  
>"Ca va aller Zelena, tout va bien se passer tu verras"<br>La blonde resserra sa main sur celle de la rouquine. Zelena, n'avait plus rien de la wicked witch à cet instant. Elle n'était qu'une petite créature fragile et apeurée. Emma avait ressenti de l'empathie pour elle dès le début. Zelena avait été abandonnée par ses parents. Elle avait vécu cela et elle comprenait parfaitement ce que la jeune femme ressentait.  
>Soudain, le moteur de l'avion se mit à ronfler et Zelena ne parvint pas à retenir un petit cri.<br>Emma se pencha vers elle, et passa un bras au tour de ses epaules.  
>Zelena se laissa faire et vint blottir sa tête bouclée contre l'épaule d'Emma.<br>"Ca va aller ma belle. Je suis là" murmura la blonde en caressant doucement ses boucles rousses.  
>L'avion décolla et Emma resserra son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard Zelena s'endormait dans cette position.<br>Regina n'était pas sûre d'approuver ce rapprochement entre sa soeur et Emma mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ainsi elle tacha de se concentrer sur son magazine.

« Bon les filles, on se partage les chambres ? » proposa Mary-Margaret.

« J'ai des papiers avec nos noms, je vais les mélanger et je les piocherai deux par deux. »

« Tu es pas maîtresse pour rien ! » s'exclama Ruby, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mary Margaret n'y prêta pas attention et exécuta son plan.

« Belle et Ruby dans une chambre, Regina et moi dans une autre, ce qui laisse Zelena et Emma dans la troisième. Aller hophophop ! Tout le monde dans sa chambre ! On se retrouve à la piscine dans une demi-heure ! »

Zelena se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Emma. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être endormie dans les bras de la blonde. La sensation du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et son parfum floral et féminin remplissant se narines étaient tellement agréables c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi doux et attentionné avec elle.

Emma était également très gênée par la situation sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Elle se sentait vraiment protectrice envers Zelena et elle l'appréciait vraiment, de plus en plus … peut-être un peu trop.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans leur chambre sans décoincer un mot. Il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places. La situation était de plus en plus délicate.

« J'espère que tu ne prends pas toute la couette ! » s'exclama Emma en riant nerveusement.

« Oops ! dit Zelena. J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir à deux tu sais ! »

« Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger trop dans l'avion ! » rétorqua Emma.

« C'est pas drôle ! répondit Zelena sur un ton faussement offusqué. J'étais terrifiée ! Je comptais te laisser la salle de bain mais puisque c'est comme ça ! »

Emma adorait lorsque Zelena faisait la moue, elle était vraiment trop mignonne et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de donner une petite tape sur les fesses de la rouquine lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Zelena se retourna et lui lança un regard coquin.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » s'exclama-t'elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Zelena n'en revenait pas. Emma et elle avait flirté … C'était vraiment bizarre.

Elle s'empressa d'enfiler son maillot de bain. Elle avait honte de l'avouer mais elle avait vraiment hâte de voir le corps d'Emma. Elle tressa ses cheveux en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain.

« Zelena ! » protesta la blonde.

« Oh zut ! »

Zelena avait pris Emma par surprise et elle n'avait pas encore mis le haut de son bikini.

« C'est pas grave on est toutes faites pareilles après tout ... dit Emma en soupirant. Et puis autant que tu profites de la vue ! » ajouta-t'elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Emma s'étonnait elle-même de son comportement avec Zelena. Elle la draguait mais cela lui semblait naturel. Et puis la rouquine était tout simplement époustouflante. Elle portait un bikini blanc agrémenté de dentelles qui laissait très peu à l'imagination quant à la perfection de son corps. Ses jambes étaient démesurément longues, ses fesses et ses hanches fermes, son ventre musclé, et sa poitrine généreuse était une véritable merveille. Emma n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'arracher le tissu pour pouvoir profiter entièrement de la perfection de ce corps.

« Emma Swan, serais tu en train de me reluquer ? » questionna Zelena en riant.

« Tu ne te gênes pas non plus que je sache ! » répliqua Emma.

Sur ces mots la blonde se leva et s'approcha de la rouquine, lui offrant une vue sans précédent sur ses seins nus. Zelena ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les mamelons de la blonde, tendus vers elle par l'excitation et elle sentit ses propre seins la lancer tandis qu'une tiédeur humide se répandait dans le bas de son maillot de bain.

Emma lui tendit le haut de son maillot aux motifs du drapeau américain.

« Aides moi à le mettre s'il te plait. » demanda-t'elle sensuellement en se retournant. Zelena fit de son mieux pour ne pas effleurer les seins d'Emma tandis qu'elle lui enfilait le maillot de bain mais s'était peine perdu. La chair de poule se dessina sur la peau nue de la blonde et Zelena s'apprêtait à embrasser la chair pour la réchauffer lorsque brusquement on frappa à la porte.

« Aller les filles on attend plus que vous deux bon sang ! »

« On arrive ! » s'écria Zelena en achevant de nouer le maillot de bain dans le dos d'Emma.

« Maman poule … » vociféra Emma. Zelena éclata de rire.

« Et bien vous en avez mis du temps ! On dirait que la collocation se passe bien ! » s'exclama Ruby sur un ton malicieux. La brunette était allongée sur un transat et sirotait un coktail.

« Ou sont passées les autres ? » questionna Emma.

« Oh tu parles de la bande de lâcheuses ? » s'exclama Ruby. « Regina et Belle sont allées se faire masser par des mecs super musclés et Mary Margaret est au cours d'aquagym. Je crois qu'elle a encore du mal à accepter son corps. Bon, il y a un mec trop mignon qui me regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Le devoir m'appelle. » La louve adressa un clin d'œil aux deux femmes et ajouta :

« Amusez-vous bien»

La brune s'éloigna.

« Hé bien on dirait qu'on se retrouve à nouveau toutes les deux. » déclara Emma en souriant à Zelena.

« On va faire un tour dans l'eau ? » suggéra la rouquine.

« Pas avant que tu aies mis de la crème ma belle. Ce serait regrettable qu'une belle poupée de porcelaine comme toi se transforme en écrevisse »

Zelena rougit. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, mais c'était autre chose que de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

La rouquine se mit à se badigeonner le corps de crème solaire en se caressant langoureusement car elle savait qu'elle avait une audience et elle voulait lui plaire.

Emma était sous le charme, fascinée par la beauté et la sensualité de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton dos ? » proposa-t'elle.

« Oh oui s'il te plait !» s'exclama la rouquine avec enthousiasme. Le contact de l'autre femme lui manquait.

« Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir. » répondit Emma en s'installant derrière Zelena sur le transat. Elle se mit à appliquer la crème sur le dos et les épaules de la jeune femme. Zelena soupira d'aise. Les mains douces et caressantes de la jeune femme sur sa peau nue envoyaient des ondes de chaleur dans son corps tout entier.

« Oh mon Dieu Zelena ! s'exclama Emma. Ce que tu peux être tendue ! Tu es toute nouée je te jure ! Laisses moi te faire un massage ! »

« Je ne vais certainement pas dire non à tes petits doigts de fée ! »

Emma se mit à appuyer et à dénouer tous les points sensibles du dos de Zelena. Les yeux fermés, la rouquine poussait des gémissements de soulagement au fur et à mesure que son dos se détendait petit à petit. Elle se laissa partir, s'abandonnant aux délices et au plaisir que les doigts d'Emma lui procuraient. Elle était tellement bien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Apparemment, leur petit spectacle avait attiré du monde. Deux mecs bavaient vulgairement devant elles.

« Ca va vous, vous rincez bien l'œil ? » grogna Zelena en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux hommes et à leurs caleçons tendus. « Allez pshhhht ! Allez prendre une douche froide ça vous fera du bien ! »

« Hé ben, pour un spectacle c'était un spectacle ! » s'exclama Snow qui était revenue de son cours d'aquagym il y a quelques minutes.

« J'aimerais bien avoir des orgasmes aussi facilement » continua-t'elle.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Zelena. « Ce n'était pas un orgasme. »

Le visage de jeune femme était rouge cramoisi.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh s'il te plait Zelena … On n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace. Tu avais cette expression sur le visage, et les orteils recourbés, et les gémissements … Je sais encore reconnaître un orgasme quand j'en vois un ! A ton avis pourquoi ces mecs étaient autant excités ? En tout cas, je savais pas que ma fille massait aussi bien ! »

Emma lança un sourire timide à sa mère.

« Bon je repars à l'eau ! » s'exclama Mary-Margaret en s'éloignant.

Emma vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de Zelena et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolée »

« Soit pas désolée ! C'est le meilleur orgasme que j'aie jamais eu ! » répondit la rouquine en souriant.

« Aller ! A l'eau maintenant ! » s'exclama Emma en se levant d'un bon. Elle prit Zelena par la main et les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent à l'eau en riant aux éclats. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se chahuter et à se caresser dans l'eau tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'épuisée, elles sortirent de l'eau, il n'y avait presque plus personne autour de la piscine

« Alors les filles, on prend du bon temps toutes les deux ? » demanda Ruby, malicieusement.

Zelena se rendit compte que sa main n'avait pas quitté celle d'Emma depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de l'eau. Elle la retira prestement.

« Oh Z ! C'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie avec moi… Je suis une louve et je sens ce genre de choses… Et puis, tout le monde parle de la lesbienne blonde qui donne des orgasmes à sa copine rousse rien qu'en lui massant le dos. Donc si vous comptiez attendre pour faire votre coming-out c'est un peu loupé les nanas. Après moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous faites un couple très mignon d'ailleurs » dit la brunette en souriant à pleine dent.

« Alors ces massages ? » demanda Ruby à Regina et Belle qui venaient de les rejoindre.

« Fantastiques! » s'exclama Belle enthousiaste

« Faut absolument que vous essayiez ça les filles ! Ces hommes sont des Dieux ! » compléta Regina.

« Oh je crois que Zelena préfère un autre type de masseur ! » répondit Ruby sur un ton malicieux, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de l'intéressée.

Cependant, Belle et Regina ne semblèrent pas relever.

« Elle est ou Mary-Margaret ? » demanda Belle.

Soudain un ronflement se fit entendre. Les cinq femmes s'approchèrent : Quelques transats plus loin, se trouvait une Mary-Margaret profondément endormie.

Emma et Zelena étaient de retour dans leur chambre et se préparaient pour la soirée.

« J'ai vraiment passé une après-midi géniale. » avoua Emma.

« Moi aussi … Je ne savais plus ce que c'était de s'amuser … » murmura Zelena en baissant la tête. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Emma vint relever délicatement le menton de la rouquine et essuya la larme avec son pouce.

« Zelena. Je te comprends, du fond de mon âme je te comprends. J'ai vécu la même chose. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée bébé et je n'ai cessé de voyager de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Je sais ce que c'est de sentir qu'on n'est pas désiré et qu'on n'a sa place nulle part. Je sais Zelena. Moi aussi j'ai merdé. Je suis tombée enceinte très jeune. A l'époque j'étais en prison et j'ai dû abandonner mon enfant. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait parce que tu souffrais intérieurement. Tu as bien trop souffert Zelena alors que tout ce que tu mérites c'est d'être heureuse, et il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Maintenant que je suis là je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse autant que toi tu me rendras heureuse. Quoiqu'il advienne, je serai là, toujours. »

Zelena se jeta dans les bras d'Emma et pleura toute la profondeur de sa tristesse contre son épaule.

« TU es époustouflante … » murmura Zelena sous le charme.

Emma portait une robe bustier blanche ornée de plumes et des escarpins argentés. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux artistiquement et avait glissé quelques plumes dans sa coiffure. Elle était sublime.

« Tu es mon petit cygne » ajouta Zelena en souriant.

« Et toi tu es ma bombasse ! » répliqua Emma pour taquiner la rouquine.

Zelena était vraiment sexy avec sa robe moulante en satin vert. Elle arborait un décolleté plongeant qui laissait voir la perfection de sa poitrine. Ses talons aiguilles accentuaient le galbe parfait de ses jambes démesurément longues. Ses boucles cascadaient sauvagement, léchant sensuellement ses épaules de leurs flammes.

« Tu me manques ! » bouda Zelena.

« On ne s'est pas quittées de la journée ! » s'exclama Emma.

« Je voulais dire, ton corps contre le mien… Ca me manque. » répondit-elle timidement.

Emma sourit à la rouquine et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. La blonde embrassa l'autre femme dans le cou et se mit à sucer et à mordiller sauvagement la chair tendre et parfumée. Zelena poussa un gémissement de délice.

Soudain on frappa violemment à la porte.

« Vous vous dépêchez les filles ? »

Emma délaissa avec regret la peau de Zelena et grogna sur un ton sarcastique.

« Oui maman ! »

« On ferait bien d'y aller. » murmura Zelena, déçue.

« La prochaine fois qu'on fait un enterrement de jeune fille, on part que toutes les deux ok ? » grommela Emma. Zelena éclata de rire elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Les six femmes étaient assises autour d'une table ronde.

« Josh le mec avec qui j'ai parlé à la piscine sera au bar ce soir avec ses potes. J'espère que vous en profiterez pour draguer les filles ! Après tout on est là pour ça ! »

Zelena et Emma qui étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre se jetèrent un regard en coin et se sourirent discrètement.

Soudain, Emma sentit la main délicate de la rouquine sur son genou. La blonde fit comme si de rien n'était. La main de Zelena se mit à caresser langoureusement sa cuisse, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son corps tout entier. Les caresses de la rouquine remontaient de plus en plus haut entre ses jambes et elle en frissonnait d'excitation tandis que son sexe se mettait à la lancer.

Zelena lança un regard surpris à Emma qui lui répondit par un sourire coquin. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et la main de la rouquine entra directement en contact avec la tiédeur humide du sexe de la blonde.

Brusquement elle enfonça son indexe et son majeur dans le sexe de l'autre femme qui fit un bon sur sa chaise. Zelena retira prestement se doigts.

« Ca va Emma ? » demanda Regina.

« Ca va. » répondit Emma d'une voix tremblante.

Zelena suçait distraitement ses doigts imprégnés de la saveur acidulée de la blonde.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres toutes les deux aujourd'hui » fit remarquer Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Zelena prit un air innocent et haussa les épaules.

« Oh mon Dieu Zelena ! » s'écria Mary-Margaret. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! »

La rouquine se mit à rougir.

« Euh non … Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

« Tu as un suçon dans le cou. Et me refais pas le coup de cet après-midi. Je suis pas stupide. Orgasme ou suçon, je sais ce que c'est. »

« C'est quoi ces histoires ? » demanda Regina en lançant un regard suspicieux aux deux femmes.

Zelena et Emma baissèrent la tête comme deux petites filles prises en flagrant délit. Elles se concentrèrent sur leur assiette et essayèrent de se faire oublier pour le reste du repas.

Les filles avaient appelé un taxi et avaient décidé de se rendre dans un nightclub.

« Un tequila shot s'il vous plait ! » demanda Zelena.

« Tu es sûre Zelena ? C'est ton troisième »

Emma s'inquiétait pour la rouquine qui avait l'air complètement pompette.

« Bien sûr chérie ! Je gère !»

Emma n'en était pas si sûre. Zelena sous l'effet de l'alcool ne faisait preuve d'aucune retenue. Elle était à moitié vautrée sur elle, n'arrêtait pas de poser ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses et lui donnait du « chérie » à tout va. Au début, Emma avait été un peu mal à l'aise à cause des regards insistants que leur jetaient les autres filles mais celles-ci avaient fini par ne plus leur prêter attention. Après, tout c'était leurs affaires.

Zelena but son tequila shot d'une traite puis se leva pour aller sur la piste de danse. Emma sourit en la regardant se déhancher maladroitement sur ses talons aiguille. Le spectacle de la jeune femme ivre était vraiment attendrissant. Qui eut cru que la wicked witch était une vraie fêtarde ?

Zelena se sentait bien tandis qu'elle évoluait au rythme de la musique. L'alcool avait jeté sur son esprit une brume de gaité et d'insouciance. Soudain deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes qui s'étaient montrés si impolis à la piscine. Ils se mirent à se frotter contre elle, et cela la mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Prisonnière de la foule des danseurs, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'eux.

Soudain, Emma surgit sur la piste, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

« Vous allez la laisser tranquille espèces de goujats ! » cracha-t'elle à l'intention des deux hommes.

« Ben alors Blondie, t'es jalouse de ta copine ? Tu sais on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les quatre ! »

Emma envoya un coup de poing mémorable en plein dans la face de l'abjecte individu, prit Zelena par la taille et l'attira vers elle.

« C'est ma bombasse ! Elle est à moi et je partage pas ! »

Sur ces mots, Emma se mit à embrasser Zelena avec fougue. Zelena était à la fois surprise et soulagée. Les deux femmes en avaient eu envie toute la journée et elles rattrapaient le temps perdu. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent dans une danse effrénée tandis que leurs mains exploraient mutuellement le corps de l'autre. Jamais les deux femmes n'avaient goûté quoi que ce fût d'aussi bon que ce baiser, à la fois fougueux et tendre, passionné et amoureux. Lorsque Zelena commença à passer sa main sous sa robe pour caresser ses fesses, Emma sut qu'il était temps d'arrêter avant que leur comportement ne devienne trop indécent.

A son grand regret elle rompit le baiser, prit la main de la rouquine dans la sienne et les deux femmes sortirent du nightclub sous le regard ébahi des deux hommes et de leurs amies.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient de retour à l'hôtel. Dans le taxi Zelena s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'Emma.

La rouquine entra la première dans la chambre, suivie par Emma. Cette dernière s'approcha de la rousse et la pris par la taille en embrassant tendrement son dos nu, son cou et ses épaules.

« Fais-moi l'amour Emma. J'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi s'il-te-plait» implora Zelena.

Emma zippa la fermeture de la robe de la rouquine et fit tomber le tissu au sol. Elle posa se mains sur les seins nus de l'autre femme et se mit à les caresser délicatement, puis à jouer avec ses mamelons tout en continuant à embrasser son dos. Zelena ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement aux caresses d'Emma qui lui arrachaient des gémissements tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de la blonde descendre le long de son ventre tandis que son autre main continuait son jeu avec ses seins. Elle passa ses doigts sous son string et se mit à caresser son sexe.

« Oh Zelena ! Tu es tellement mouillée et chaude ! »

« C'est toi qui me met dans cet état … » parvint-elle à articuler. Les caresses d'Emma étaient à couper le souffle. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle se couper et la douleur du plaisir s'insinuer dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête, s'abandonnant aux délices de l'orgasme que les doigts d'Emma lui avaient insufflé.

Elle se retourna après avoir repris ses esprits et échangea un tendre baiser avec son amante.

« Tu es vraiment une fée ! C'est le deuxième orgasme que tes petits doigts magiques me donnent aujourd'hui ! Maintenant c'est mon tour de m'amuser avec ta petite minette ! »

Emma éclata de rire.

« Minette ? » s'exclama-t'elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Zelena.

Vraiment, cette petite moue sur son visage était à croquer, pensa Emma.

« Non rien, je trouve sa mignon. » répondit elle en venant déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse.

Zelena ôta la robe d'Emma et admira la splendeur de son corps nu. La blonde détacha ses cheveux, et secoua ses blondes ondulations.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura Zelena.

« Pas autant que toi ! » répliqua Emma. « Tu es parfaite ! » compléta-t'elle.

Zelena, lui adressa à nouveau une petite moue peu convaincue, puis elle se mit à sucer avec voracité les mamelons de la blonde tout en lui caressant les fesses. Elle la poussa lentement vers le lit.

« Allonge-toi ! » ordonna-t'elle.

Emma s'exécuta. Zelena écarta ses jambes avec délicatesse, puis se mit à embrasser l'intérieure de ses cuisses, remontant lentement vers son sexe. Elle léchouilla brièvement le sexe de la blonde.

« Han ! S'il te plait Zelena ! T'arrêtes pas ! Ma petite minette te réclame ! »

Zelena sourit elle aimait se faire prier, mais elle avait autant hâte qu'Emma de savourer sa petit gourmandise. Elle se lécha les lèvres, puis sans plus attendr, elle se mit à effectuer des cercles avec sa langue autour du clitoris de la blonde, la faisant trembler de toutes parts. Puis elle se mit à la pénétrer avec sa langue et Emma se mit à pousser des hurlements de plaisir.

« Zelena ! » cria-t'elle tandis qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme.

La rousse vint s'allonger contre le flan de la blonde en attendant que celle-ci retrouve son souffle et ses esprits.

« Je pensais pas … que tu étais autant douée … » articula la blonde, essoufflée.

« Je suis sorcière, pas vierge ! » s'esclaffa Zelena. « Tu croyais quand même pas qu'à Oz avec Glinda on passait notre temps à jouer aux échecs ! »

« Glinda ! » s'exclama Emma sur un ton de reproche.

« Sois pas jalouse ma chérie ! Glinda, c'était juste un flirt. Il n'y a que toi qui compte vraiment. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accorde autant d'attention et comprends vraiment ce par quoi je suis passée. Tu es la femme avec qui je me vois faire un bon bout de chemin, et peut-être même toute une vie ». Après quelques secondes, elle ajouta : « Je t'aime Emma. Plus que je n'ai aimé Rumple, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es tout pour moi maintenant. Tu es mon bonheur, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur et d'une belle et longue histoire d'amour. »

« Oh Zelena ! Tu es un amour ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se sont conduits aussi méchamment avec toi! Tout ce dont tu as besoin et tout ce que tu mérited, c'est de l'amour, et j'en ai tellement à te donner ! Je t'aime Zelena ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée avec Henry. Vous êtes les deux amours de ma vie ! »

Emma vint déposer un tendre baiser sur dans les cheveux de la rouquine et les deux amantes échangèrent une longue étreinte, remplie de toute l'affection qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Après un moment, Zelena se redressa.

« Emma ? » demanda-t'elle.

« Oui mon amour ? » répondit Emma en se redressant. Elle caressa tendrement le dos nu de la rousse. Celle-ci finit par demander :

« Tu crois que Henry ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Auntie Zelena deviennent sa troisième mère ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
